


First Time

by MalRhy



Series: GoT/ASoIaF Missing Moments [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Child!Jon, Child!Robb, Drama, Gen, Judgment, Missing Moments, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalRhy/pseuds/MalRhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima volta in cui... Jon comprende cosa vuol dire 'bastardo'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Jon e Robb hanno 7 anni, Sansa 4, Arya 2 e Bran è ancora nel pancione ^^

La giornata era cominciata come sempre: mi ero alzato per primo, circa un'ora dopo il sorgere del sole. Non ero particolarmente mattiniero, ma bensì perché avevo capito molto presto - ormai, erano passati diversi anni - che Lady Catlyn non apprezzava per niente se facevo ritardo a tavola. In realtà, la moglie di mio padre mi odiava proprio, ma se la giornata già cominciava male, sarebbe proseguita ancora peggio.  
Inizialmente, quando ero ancora un bambino, non riuscivo a capire perché la Lady di Winterfell mi trattasse in quel modo. Non lo capivo per niente. Avevo fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Se così fosse stato, mi sarei scusato, promesso! Sapeva solo che, da sempre, la mamma di Robb mi trattava così. Ero molto invidioso di suo fratello, anche io volevo una mamma... perché non potevo avere una mamma? Avevo provato, una volta, a chiamare così la donna, ma lei mi aveva guardato malissimo, aveva alzato una mano vicino al viso e poi, con gli occhi socchiusi, mi aveva detto: « _Io non sono tua madre!_ » Era arrabbiata? Ma perché? Non riuscivo a capire, ma non riuscivo neanche a chiedere a mio padre.  
Per lo meno, inizialmente non riuscivo a capire. Ora, qualcosa cominciavo a intuire: se lei non era la mia mamma, allora la mia mamma l'aveva lasciato solo. Sapeva che suo padre si sarebbe occupato di lui? Si, pensavo di sì: le mamme non sanno sempre tutto? Sì, era sicuramente così.  
C'era ancora una cosa che non capivo: cosa voleva dire "bastardo"? Avevo provato a chiedere a mio padre, ma lui si era adombrato e non aveva voluto dirmi più nulla... così, non avevo detto più niente. Forse avrei potuto chiedere a ser Rodrik o a Maester Luwin, erano sempre gentili con me, mi rispondevano sempre  
Dopo la colazione, condivisa tra tutta la famiglia, tranne Lady Catlyn che non aveva voluto alzarsi dal letto a causa della gravidanza avanzata, io e Robb eravamo corsi nel cortile, pronti a seguire gli insegnamenti di Ser Rodrik Cassel. Da poco, infatti, avevamo cominciato a usare delle spade più grandi, non più quelle spade giocattolo orribili che ci avevano irritato così tanto. Erano spade lunghe quanto noi, ancora di legno, ma lunghissime! Proprio come quelle dei cavalieri! La sera del primo giorno che le avevamo usate io e Robb avevamo chiacchierato incessantemente per tutta la sera, orgogliosi nel mostrare a Lord Ned cosa avevamo fatto quel giorno - « _Io ho fatto così, wuum!_ » « _Io baaaam!_ » -, tra le risate dell'uomo, le occhiate irritate della Lady di Winterfell e gli occhi ammirati delle sorelline che, dopo un po', avevano provato ad imitarci. Era stato buffissimo guardarle, specialmente Arya che ancora non stava in piedi!  
Dopo due ore di esercizi ed esercizi, io e Robb ci stavamo finalmente riposando; ogni volta, nei quindici minuti di tempo che avevamo, ci confrontavamo su quello che ci aveva insegnato ser Rodrik quel giorno. Era stato proprio lui a suggerircelo, il primo giorno che avevamo fatto un allenamento lungo, perché non sapevamo proprio cosa fare in quella pausa. Anzi, era inutile! Lo era ancora, ma almeno passavamo il tempo insieme e chiacchieravamo un po', io e Robb, e finalmente ci trattavano da grandi, ci lasciavano in pace da soli! Avevano capito che non eravamo più dei bambini! Al momento ci stavamo confrontando sulla nuova mossa: io l'avevo fatta sicuramente meglio di Robb, ma no, lui sosteneva di no!  
Lord Stark raggiunse il camminamento che dava sul campo di addestramento e, immediatamente, sia io che Robb lo salutammo e corremmo sotto di lui, per raccontargli tutto. Del resto, lui era nostro padre, sapeva sicuramente chi di noi era stato più bravo. Però, non riuscimmo a dire se non due frasi: una guardia lo raggiunse con un messaggio e, una volta che lo lesse, si rabbuiò. Cos'era successo? Io e Robb ci scambiammo uno sguardo, improvvisamente preoccupati: nostro padre era un uomo serio e a volte ombroso, ma mai in nostra presenza, a meno che non fosse successo qualcosa di grave.  
«Padre... è successo qualcosa a mia madre?» chiese Robb, timoroso.  
«Come? Oh, no, no, Robb, non preoccuparti» gli rispose e ci lanciò un mezzo sorriso. «Ser Rodrik! Sellate i cavalli, hanno catturato lo stupratore poco lontano da qui!» Cos'era uno stupratore? Avevo sentito più e più volte quella parola sussurrata tra i servitori, ma non ero riuscito a capire e nessuno mi spiegava! «Sellate anche i pony di Jon e Robb, verranno con noi»  
« **Davvero, padre?** » esclamammo contenti io e mio fratello. Non ci aveva mai portato, prima, era la conferma che eravamo diventati grandi! Se lo diceva nostro padre, doveva essere vero! Io e Robb ci scambiammo un sorriso eccitato quando il Lord di Winterfell annuì.  
Venti minuti dopo, eravamo partiti e io non facevo altro che guardarmi in giro, curioso di capire dove stessimo andando e chi fosse questo stupriatore1. Cosa sarebbe successo? Ero sicuro che nostro padre l'avrebbe premiato. Ma... non aveva forse detto che l'avevano catturato? Forse era un animale che poteva essere addomesticato! Mi sarebbe piaciuto un animale!  
Quando arrivammo in uno spiazzo, però, di animali non ce n'erano, c'erano solo diverse guardie e un uomo tenuto in ginocchio. Era lui lo stuprattore?1 Io e Robb ci avvicinammo con nostro padre a piedi, finché non ci bloccò e si mise a parlare prima con le guardie poi con l'uomo inginocchiato. Forse... beh, forse avevo capito cosa stava per succedere: quell'uomo era un criminale e doveva essere punito. Ma non capivo completamente: cosa c'entrava il Lord?  
Osservai nostro padre estrarre Ghiaccio, la sua spada in acciaio di Valyria, e posizionarla davanti a sé. Il silenzio cominciava a farsi opprimente, non ero sicuro che mi piacesse...  
Sobbalzai e chiusi instintivamente gli occhi quando quella spada, la stessa spada che un giorno anche Robb avrebbe impugnato, con mia grande invidia, calò sul collo di quell'uomo, uccidendolo. Rimasi fermo per qualche istante, lasciando che il silenzio mi riempisse, poi aprii gli occhi e osservai, un po' spaventato, un po' curioso, mio padre che, dopo aver ripulito sommariamente la lama ed aver dato delle istruzioni alle guardie, si diresse ai cavalli con un «Andiamo», rivolto a me e Robb. Ci incamminammo mantenendo il silenzio.

«Secondo te, perché l'ha fatto nostro padre?»  
« **Non lo so... cosa aveva fatto, lo sai? Io non ho capito...** »  
«Ha fatto qualcosa a delle persone, delle donne, ma...»  
«Robb! Jon!» la voce del Lord di Winterfell ci fece scattare sull'attenti e correre da nostro padre, curiosi di sapere cos'altro ci fosse. Quella giornata si era rivelata estremamente interessante, anche se un po' mi intimidiva pensare a quello che nostro padre aveva fatto. Come riusciva a staccare la testa a qualcuno ed essere così tranquillo? «Venite con me» ci disse.  
Nostro padre ci portò nel parco degli dei e ci fece sedere di fianco a lui sotto l'albero diga, uno da una parte, uno dall'altra. Anche quella era una novità: quando andavamo nel parco degli dei, era per giocare e divertirci, anche con le nostre sorelline e Theon, poi per pregare, ma non ci eravamo mai seduti sulle radici dell'albero e basta. Alzai gli occhi sul profilo dell'uomo al mio fianco; Maester Luwin sosteneva che gli somigliavo, ma io volevo diventare proprio come lui. E ci sarei riuscito, eccome ci sarei riuscito!  
«Avete capito cos'è accaduto, oggi?» ci chiese, estraendo Ghiaccio e cominciando a pulirla. Il sangue, ormai secco e rappreso, rimasto sulla lama attirò il mio sguardo: non ne avevo mai visto così tanto tutto insieme.  
«Q-Quell'uomo doveva... doveva essere punito...» tentò timidamente mio fratello, e io annuii: « **Sì, ha fatto molto male a delle persone, è uno strupriatore! 1**» esclamai.  
L'uomo sorrise leggermente a quelle parole, anche se non capivo cosa ci fosse di divertente, e annuì: «Jon, hai chiuso gli occhi» disse poi.  
Sentì la faccia scaldarsi e guardai a terra, tra i miei piedi. Come aveva fatto a vedermi? Ero sicuro che fosse abbastanza lontano da non avermi visto. « **Io... ecco, io...** » biascicai, cercando di trovare una scusa; aprii la bocca per parlare di nuovo, ma Robb mi interruppe, dicendo che anche lui non aveva guardato. Gli lanciai un veloce sguardo di ringrziamento, prima di tornare a fissare il terreno. Sentii gli occhi di mio padre posarsi su di me per qualche momento, poi avvertii il suo sospiro: «Siete ancora giovani, non dovete preoccuparvi. Era solo la prima volta. Sono sicura che la prossima andrà meglio. In ogni caso, non distogliete la dignità: quell'uomo rimaneva una persona e, anche di fronte a questi crimini, continua a meritare il vostro rispetto solo per il fatto di esistere. L'onore impone di guardare, così come l'onore impone che sia colui che emette la sentenza a metterla in atto. Un giorno, Robb, questo dovere sarà tuo».  
Io ero più grande di Robb, perché non poteva- E fu allora che la consapevolezza mi colpii: " _Ecco cosa vuol dire 'bastardo'..._ ". 'Bastardo' voleva dire un bambino nato da una donna che non era la moglie del padre, come me. Era per questo che io ero uno Snow e non uno Stark, perché io ero nato da una donna diversa da Lady Catlyn e, per questo, ero molto più imbasso rispetto a Robb, mio fratello. Cominciai a odiare quella parola e mi ripromisi che mai, mai e poi mai avrei contribuito nell'aumentare il numero di bastardi che nascevano, anche se non sapevo come potevo contribuire. Era un discorso 'da grandi'. _Bleah!_ Sarei stato onorevole, proprio come mio padre voleva, anche se non sapevo esattamente come. Forse, avrei dovuto osservare di più mio padre, capire come prendeva le decisioni, perché lui era la persona pià onorevole del mondo.  
Avrei fatto il mio dovere. Sempre e comunque.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) E' scritto così apposta.  
> -  
> Spero vi sia piaciuto ^^


End file.
